redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter
Peter is one of the main protagonists of ''Red Riding Hood'' and Valerie's love interest. He is a woodcutter and is strongly suspected to be the Wolf's true identity, until it is discovered that Cesaire is actually the Wolf. Later, Cesaire bites Peter and he becomes a werewolf. Peter leaves to get control of his wolf form and then comes back to be with Valerie. Background Peter was orphaned at a young age and lived on the fringes of Daggerhorn, earning a meagre living working as a woodcutter. He is considered something of an outcast by the other villagers, but has been friends with Valerie since childhood. Valerie would often sneak away to see him and they once hunted a rabbit together. In time, Peter and Valerie grew to love one another. ''Red Riding Hood'' When they learn that Valerie's parents have arranged for her to marry Henry Lazar, son of the wealthy blacksmith Adrian Lazar, Valerie and Peter plan to run away together, only to learn that the Wolf has broken its truce not to prey on the townspeople in exchange for cattle stock sacrifices and has murdered Valerie's sister Lucie, who is revealed to have had a crush on Henry Lazar. Suzette learns of Peter and Valerie's love, telling Valerie she too did not love her husband at first, but learned to love him – that she had loved another. Father Auguste, the local preacher, calls for the famous witch hunter, Father Solomon, to help them but the townspeople decide to venture into the Wolf's lair to destroy it. They divide into groups, with one consisting of Peter, Henry, and Adrian. Peter separates from them moments before the Wolf attacks and murders Adrian. However, it is supposedly cornered by the men and killed, though in truth they only killed an ordinary wolf. Peter attempts to visit Valerie to get her to come away with him, but she is having second thoughts due to not wanting to leave her family at such a difficult time. Suzette also orders Peter to stay away from her daughter, saying that if he truly loves her, he will let her go. That night, as Daggerhorn celebrates their apparent victory over the Wolf, Peter, frustrated by Valerie's rejection of him, deliberately dances and flirts with Rose to make Valerie jealous. She in turns dances provocatively with Prudence. They are interrupted by Henry, who publicly confronts Peter and blames him for causing his father's death. Valerie stops the men from fighting and Peter storms off. Valerie follows him and, after a brief altercation, they admit they still love each other. Valerie and Peter end up passionately kissing in a stable and nearly make love, but are interrupted by some local youths (unaware that Henry has seen them). Later, when the Wolf attacks Daggerhorn, Valerie attempts to find Peter, but he appears to have vanished. When Valerie learns she can communicate with the Wolf, which has brown human eyes not unlike Peter's and insists that Valerie come away with it, this eventually leads her to suspect Peter could be the Wolf, attempting to get revenge on the town for separating them. Believing Valerie to be a witch after learning of her ability to communicate with the Wolf, Father Solomon has her captured and displayed at the town's square in order to lure the Wolf out so he can kill it. Henry and Peter join forces and help Valerie to escape. Peter is captured by the Captain and thrown into a torture device known as the elephant, though he manages to escape and flees into the forest. In the woods, Valerie meets Peter, who is wearing a glove. Noticing that his hand is burned in the same place where the Wolf burned its paw trying to enter the church, Valerie assumes Peter is the Wolf. He does not explain how he was able to get out of the elephant, but believing him to be the Wolf attempting to hide his burned paw, Valerie slashes him with a knife. She flees to her grandmother's house. When she arrives, it seems as though her grandmother is acting strangely and will not reveal herself to Valerie. It is then revealed that the Wolf was neither Peter nor Valerie's grandmother, but Cesaire as he pulls back the curtains, also showing himself to have been faking her grandmother's voice. Cesaire explains to Valerie that he needs someone to pass his 'gift' onto her, as the Blood Moon is almost over. As Cesaire is about to bite Valerie, Peter suddenly arrives to save her. He confronts Cesaire, who bites Peter and tosses him aside. Peter is able to throw an axe into Cesaire's back, distracting him. Valerie stabs Cesaire to death with Father Solomon's silver-fingernailed hand. Valerie and Peter fill Cesaire's body with rocks so he can never be found and dumps the body in the lake, however because Cesaire bit Peter during a Blood Moon, he will now become a werewolf too. Peter departs in order to learn how to control his curse, vowing to return only when he's able to ensure Valerie's safety. Some time later, Peter, having gotten his powers under control, returns to Grandmother's cabin - where Valerie now lives - on the night of a full moon. Valerie, standing outside the cabin picking herbs, hears Peter growl, turns around and sees him in his wolf form. She smiles at him and they reunited. Family *Peter's Father (arrested and deceased) *Peter's Mother (deceased) *Grandmother (grandmother-in-law) (deceased) *Cesaire (Father-in-law and enemy) (deceased) *Suzette (Mother-in-law) *Lucie (Half-sister-in-law) (deceased) *Henry (Step-brother-in-law and friend/enemy) *Adrian Lazar (Step-father-in-law) (deceased) *Valerie (Love interest,later wife) *Unnamed child (Alternate Ending) Trivia * In an alternate ending,when Peter returns to grandmother's house at night in his wolf form,he sees Valerie who is holding their newborn child in her arms. * Peter's name is possibly a reference to the children's story Peter and the Wolf, about a brave boy named Peter who captures a wolf that has terrorising his farm. * Peter is the only werewolf in the film who is not antagonistic. Image Gallery SS2.jpg|Peter looking for the Wolf SS11.jpg|Peter vs Henry SS5.jpg|Peter and Valerie confessing their love SS21.jpg|Peter and Valerie after killing her father SS16.jpg|Peter hidden in the crowd SS15.jpg|Peter telling Valerie to leave Daggerhorn with him SS22.jpg|Peter with Valerie SS38.jpg|Peter Trailer2-19.jpg|Peter and the rest of the DaggerHorn townspeople Trailer1-01.jpg|Peter and Valerie in the Ending Trailer1-04.jpg|Peter and Valerie in bright light Trailer1-02.jpg|Peter and Valerie in the film's beginning Trailer1-12.jpg|Peter and the Huntsmen Trailer1-05.jpg|Peter and Valerie witnessing Lucie's death Category:Characters Category:Characters who are bitten Category:Characters who are werewolves Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans Category:Woodcutters Category:Lovers Category:Fathers Category:Valerie's Family Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Characters who can communicate with werewolves Category:Spouses